theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Count Dracula, or simply just Dracula, is the main protagonist of Hotel Transylvania films. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and the father of his 118 (later 125)-year old daughter Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny and maternal grandfather of Dennis. He is voiced by Adam Sandler Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears, pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is fuschia-purple along with black dress shoes. He also wears a gold ring with a red jewel on his left hand. Personality Dracula dearly loved his his wife, Martha so much that he was heartbroken when she died, prompting a massive distrust towards humanity. After her death, the only thing that Dracula cared about was his daughter Mavis, and would kill if it meant protecting her however as she was his only family, he can be overprotective and overbearing. He can also be selfish, going out of his way to secure that no danger would come to Mavis which goes as far as deceiving and lying to her such as making out humanity as being violent monsters who would attack her on sight by having his hotel clerks dressed as humans try to kill her when she began to explore a human village which he also had his clerks make up. In the second film, he was willing to put his grandson, Dennis in danger as to help him earn his fangs so Mavis wouldn't move away. These actions end up driving the people he was trying to protect away from him. Dracula is all too aware of the cruelty and prejudice that humanity was capable of, eventually he deduced that monster-kind would never be accepted by society and instead reclused their kind in his own hotel, Hotel Transylvania. Dracula's closest friend was Frankenstein and they inevitably shared a lot of history, Drac trusted Frank that much he even made him Mavis' god-uncle. However as the first film progresses, Dracula begins to realise his biased opinions towards humanity was actually untrue. Although he was initially cold and hostile towards Jonathan, a human who wandered his way into Hotel Transylvania he slowly began to warm up to the human and even accepting him as a suitable mate for his daughter this was also proven by giving him his blessing to marry his daughter at the end of the film. When the villagers of Transylvania discovered that he and the rest of the monsters of fairy tale were real instead of attacking they actually welcome him, reigniting his trust for humanity. Despite his faults, Dracula would also go to extreme lengths to make Mavis happy including risking his own life to bring Jonathan back to Transylvania and allowing Mavis to live her own life the way she wanted. Dracula hated being stereotyped, and was always very insulted when people thought he said "blah, blah, blah" and would angrily correct them if a person would do so. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Dracula can take the form of a bat, He possesses superhuman strength and speed. He is able to fly into the air, He can use hypnosis to erase people's memories or mind control them. He is capable of using telekinesis to move objects. Trivia * He is different from the real life (possibly urban) Count Dracula. * Dracula is very similar to King Triton. Both lost their wives to humans (Dracula to Martha, Triton to Queen Athena) and have developed a deep hatred of humans as a result. Both realize that not all humans are bad after meeting a human man who falls for their daughter (Dracula to Jonathan, Triton to Eric), both are overprotective of their daughters (Mavis and Ariel) until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams and both have become grandfathers in the sequel. Category:Heroes Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters